Studies in this grant bear directly on the elucidation of pathogenetic mechanisms and diagnostic methods in pancreatic diseases. Specifically the research will be concerned with: 1) Separate and chemically characterize the kallikrein enzymes bound to each of the five species of serum alpha-2-macroglobulin in the normal. 2) Further characterize the substance, likely an enzyme, which binds to serum alpha-2-macroglobulin found only in acute pancreatitis. 3) Determine the role of the naturally occurring alpha-2-macroglobulin bound kallikrein enzymes in the normal and the newly found enzyme in acute pancreatitis in the etiology of acute pancreatitis. 4) Refine the development of a diagnostic serologic test for acute pancreatitis measuring alpha-2-macroglobulins and their bound enzymes. 5) Isolate, chemically characterize a new pancreatic protease.